G-Force: Classified Files
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: This is what is like if G-force came from an R-rated movie like Ted. My adult brother likes G-force because he just thinks guinea pigs with technology is edgy. This an AU where their actually edgy because no one took the guinea pigs as spies seriously but my edgy brother.


(If you think you edge lords think G-force idea of high tech guinea pig spies is for little tots. I think the idea is kinda cool if you make i better like this.)

This a AU the guinea pig are in controlled of a creature known as Slasher- a portal gun controlling Indoraptor that is giving G-force some missions.

References- live-action Garfield, Aliens in the attic, G-force, marmaduke, live- action Yogi Bear, live-action Smurfs, Ted and live-action woody woodpecker

[CLASSIFIED, 2006]

[a orange portal opens and three guinea pigs come out but they meant unexpected visitor] Darwin examine the visitor but the visitors was actually their target. Their first target was Garfield, ''what are you rats doing here'', said Garfield. Darwin replied, ''we are not rats, we are furry potatoes.'' Garfield insulted them, ''what are going to do cuddle me with your cuteness.'' Blaster defended, ''don't make me bring my laser dagger'' and ever since Garfield was never seen again.

[CLASSIFIED, 2009]

[a blue portal opens three guinea pigs come out with night vision goggles] Juarez replied, ''Darwin why are we here again.'' Darwin respond, ''take care some aliens in the attic.'' The tiny little aliens heard the commotion; Razor replied,'' should we attack like we're in a action movie but in reality we're in family…''. ''Yes'', Sparks, responded. The guinea pigs heard something, Juarez heard something and butchered the aliens with tai-chi. Blaster commented, ''man that's savage.''

[CLASSIFIED, 2010]

It was a start of the new decade, new missions, new threats, and new friends. The very first high-tech mission was to receive Marmaduke and bring it back to the base as their new pet. Marmaduke questioned the high tech rodents,''Why I'm I here.'' Juarez replied, ''Aye, aye man. Poor things never realized that his a kids distracter but his a model for teens.'' Blaster relied, ''I got this darling.'' Juarez replied, ''I like you just like it.'' Blaster is about to say the something but a quad pedal black dinosaur come to the scene. ''Slasher'', replied Darwin. The indoraptor removed his collar like she's gonna slit his neck; she softly said,'' your free.'' Marmaduke startles, '' who are you.'' The dinosaur replied, ''I'm an agent and my propose is to protect this guys and their reputation because live-action/ CGI is just for kids. I saved you from a bad reputation'' Marmaduke breaks down, ''that's impossible I though I was giving lessons to teens not kiddies, why I'm I teaching kiddies and why aren't teens gets me.'' Slasher replied, ''teens likes vulgar, fowl- mouth, and prudish. But I want to but a stop to it, I'm going to each you.'' ''yes my master'', said the depressed hound.

[CLASSIFIED, 2011]

Meanwhile at the jellystone park, Marmaduke now a hunting, high-tech equipped dog is hunting something inside the cave. Boo-boo heard something,'' Yogi, I heard some…..ggruught'' Yogi bear replied, '' it it one of the campers coming her to leaf our pic-nic baskets.'' Yogi bear investigates until he saw his cub devoured by Marmaduke. ''Boo-boo no, why you bear-dog I thought dogs are so sweet and cuddling.'' Marmaduke respond, ''Not this one, I'm doing this to please the adults.'' He active his jetpack to make him fly right into Yogi bear and this is how Slasher got a new bear rug.

[CLASSIFIED, 2013]

Meanwhile at the peaceful surf village is finally at peace since the last time the wizard was there but there not prepared for real warfare. Three guinea pigs atop of hovering Marmaduke are ready to fire there electric guns. The Surfs armored themselves but there weapons are nothing but berries and twigs. Darwin replied, 'you got to be kidding me' before shooting everyone with electric guns. The smurfs are killed are panicky (most detracting), clueless (not know what hit him), crazy ( mistaken for an alarm), narrator (too busy talking to fourth wall), hefty (attempts to attack the jetpack dog but Marmaduke fights pack) and the others died in explosion. Leaving the surviving main cast of the live action smurfs- Vanity, clumsy, grouchy, gusty, brainy, vexy, and hackus. Smurfette replied, 'what is happing papa smurf, our home is gone. Papa surf replied, '' sometimes sweetie, we deserve it. We are reason why many people think realistic cartoons can't be in real life. Those CGI animals are using the very technology to take down the their own existence by attacking other abysmal CGI-live action hybrids. All the remaining Smurfs already sealed their fate by entering the flame. Darwin is scanning any remaining life on the village, ''their appears to be that all life is whipped out.'' Blaster replied with excitement, ''wow man this is what guinea should be doing; edgy stuff, not something that attracts little tots.'' The hot Juarez smoothes talk with blaster, ''that's why I like you, there's another mission that waiting for you at midnight.'' Marmaduke is ready to take off to head back to the portal.

[CLASSIFIED, 2015]

Ted the fowled mouthed teddy bear gets chewed by Marmaduke. Darwin says in angry voice '' this is what you get for being a vulgar, perverted, foil mouth jerk.'' Juarez said, ''just because you could do this things, your movie is for teens and adults but is for uneducated, immature, vulgar people. Marmaduke ripped Ted and told him, '' My movie is for teens but it attracted little baby because I'm just a talking dog that likes to party. Those guinea pigs supposed to be in spy-fi action but it attracted little tots became no one took seriously. Youattrected them just because your fowl mouth perverted.'' Marmaduke activated flamethrowers at remains of Ted from his jetpack.

[CLASSIFIED, 2017]

Woody the Woodpecker got boobie trapped by falling into the portal in a loop. This is happening when Blaster and Juarez are love making. Woody has to be sent to South Pole to be sterilized.


End file.
